The Past Of Thomas The Tank Engine
by ScarxZiraforever2004
Summary: An adaptation of The Adventure Begins but with ThomLady. Thomas comes to Sodor for the first time and meets some new friends!
1. He arrives

Narrator: Edward carried the little engine on a flatbed on his own, the little engine saw a beautiful island with everything he could ever dream of. Then he saw a stubby, obese man.

TFC: Hello there.

Thomas: Hello.

TFC: You must be Thomas, my new tank engine from Brighton. Welcome to the Island of Sodor. I am Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas: Pleasure to meet you, sir.

TFC: This is Henry.

Henry: Hi there.

Thomas: Hello, Henry.

TFC: This is Gordon.

Gordon: Well, hello there, little Thomas.

Thomas: Hi.

TFC: And this is Lady.

Thomas: (blushes) H-hello.

Lady: Hi.

TFC: Now, then. Lady will show you what to do. See you later, Thomas.

Lady: Let's get to work, shall we?

Thomas: Yes.

 _He's a Really Useful Engine you know,_

 _All the other engines, they'll tell you so,_

 _He huffs and puffs and whistles,_

 _Rushing to and fro,_

 _He's the Really Useful Engine we adore,_

 _He's the one, he's the one,_

 _He's the Really Useful Engine that we adore,_

 _He's the one, he's the one you know,_

 _Thomas the Tank Engine._

Gordon: Well, that's Really Useful isn't it? Having another small engine to get in the way!

Edward: He's still learning, Gordon.

Lady: I'm just showing him what to do. **THOMAS!!**

Thomas: Uh oh!

 _He's a Really Useful Engine you know,_

 _Maybe little but he's never slow,_

 _Stand back in amazement,_

 _Just you watch him go,_

 _He's the Really Useful Engine we adore,_

 _He's the one, he's the one,_

 _He's the Really Useful Engine that we adore,_

 _He's the one, he's the one you know,_

 _Thomas the Tank Engine, Thomas the Tank Engine._

Thomas: Watch this! (chuckles) (whistles loudly)

Gordon: AAAH!

Thomas: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me? (Thomas and Lady laugh)

Gordon: (grunts)


	2. Thomas the Really Useful Engine

Narrator: That night, Thomas was the smallest engine at Tidmouth Sheds, but at least his new friend, Lady was there too.

Thomas: I like being on Sodor, Lady. I just can't wait until I get to pull trains!

Lady: You have to learn how to shunt first, Thomas.

Thomas: I'll get the hang of shunting, Lady. But I want to see the world!

Gordon: Now, little Thomas, let's get some sleep, shall we?

Thomas: Okay.

Narrator: The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt sent Thomas to the Steamworks to be repainted in the colours he likes to see on the North Western Railway.

(Painting montage)

Narrator: Later...

Thomas: Lady! Look, Lady, look! I'm blue just like Gordon!

Gordon: You look splendid in NWR blue, Thomas!

Lady: Not to mention cute!

Thomas: (blushes) T-Thanks...

Lady: You're also number 1!

Thomas: (gasps) Does that mean I'm the best?

Gordon: The last number one was a coffe pot!

Thomas:Coffee pot? Well, I know what those are!

Gordon:' **MY COACHES!!** Hurry up, you!

Thomas: Hurry yourself!

Gordon: Yes... I will! Ah!

Narrator: Gordon hadn't forgiven Thomas for waking him up from his nap. And he started so quickly that they forgot to uncouple Thomas!

Thomas: Stop! Stop!

Gordon: Come on, keep up!!

Narrator: They started to go faster and faster, too fast for Thomas, he wanted to stop but he couldn't!

Thomas: Stop, Stop!

Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Narrator: He was out of breath and his wheels hurt him but he had to go on!

Gordon: **EXPRESS COMING THROOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!!**

Thomas: AAAAAAAAH!!

Gordon: Oh, yes!

(Thomas pants)

Gordon: Well, little Thomas, now you know what hard work means, don't you? Hahahahaha!

Narrator: A tired Thomas went onto a siding and had a long, long drink. A few days later, Henry wasn't feeling well.

Henry: I don't think I can go pull trains today, Thomas.

Thomas: Maybe your boiler needs warming up! I'm gonna go fetch your coaches!

TFC: You'll have to find another engine at once.

Stationmaster: There's only Thomas, sir.

TFC: You'll have to do it, Thomas. Be quick now!

Thomas: Yes, sir! Sir!

Narrator: What happened then, no one knows. Perhaps Thomas wasn't coupled to the coaches, or maybe he was daydreaming about Lady or maybe the driver pulled the lever by mistake. Any ways, Thomas started. Without the coaches!

Thomas: Oh, bother! That signal's at danger! I have to stop! What a nuisance signals are!

Signalman: Hello, Thomas! What are you doing here?

Thomas: I'm pulling a train, can't you see?

Signalman: Really? Where are your coaches?

Thomas: (gasps) Oh no!

Narrator: The next day, Thomas went to pull some trucks as Edward had promised him the night before.

Edward: Be careful, Troublesome Trucks can play tricks on you, Thomas! It's not the same as in the yard, they'll push you off the rails if you're not careful.

Thomas: Don't be silly! You worry too much, Edward, like Henry!

 _The engines always think they are so clever,_

 _And so they like to bump the trucks around,_

 _They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yard,_

 _They'd better beware, they'd better take care, they better be on their guard!_

 _Thomas pulls the trucks along the line,_

 _He's happy and he thinks it's going fine,_

 _The trucks all start to moan, they rattle and they groan,_

 _Look out, Thomas! Watch out, Thomas! That's a warning sign!_

 _Before long, Thomas comes to Gordon's Hill,_

 _It's hard work and really has to pull,_

 _But soon he's at the top and then he just can't stop,_

 _On! On! On! The trucks go faster still!_

 _Because those Troublesome Trucks will get those engines everytime,_

 _Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line,_

 _They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast,_

 _Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash,_

 _Troublesome Trucks will get those engines everytime,_

 _Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line,_

 _They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game,_

 _Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the saaaaaaaaaame!_

Narrator: As a punishment, Sir Topham Hatt had shut Thomas and Lady in the yard until Thomas could learn as much about trucks as Edward. One month later..

Lady: Sir Topham Hatt is coming over to see how you're getting on.

Thomas: I'm doing okay now, aren't I?

Lady: Of course! I think you know almost as much about trucks as I do now!

Thomas: OOF! Uh oh!

Lady: _Almost_.

Thomas: I meant to do that!

James: Help, help! They're pushing me! They're pushing me!

Lady: That's James by the way.

Trucks: On! On! On! Hahahahahahahahahaahaha!

Thomas: James!

Narrator: Later...

James: I'm coming off the rails!! Ow! Oof! Ah! Oh!

Thomas: **JAMES!!** (gasps)

Narrator: Thomas and Lady got the breakdown train and lifted James back onto the rails. As a reward for their brave actions, Thomas was given ownership to Annie and Clarabel and given a branch line that Thomas and Lady shared.

Thomas: (whistles) Wake up lazybones!

Lady: Really Useful Engines coming through! (Thomas and Lady laugh)

Gordon: O THE INDIGNITY!!

 _He's a Really Useful Engine you know,_

 _Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so,_

 _Now he's got a branch line to call his very own,_

 _He's the Really Useful Engine we adore,_

 _He's the one, he's the one,_

 _He's the Really Useful Engine that we adore,_

 _He's the one, he's the number one,_

 _Thomas the Tank Engine._

 _Little blue train, he's always there whenever you need a hand,_

 _If you need help with a situation, who comes into mind?_

 _He's the one, he's the one,_

 _He's the Really Useful Engine that we adore,_

 _He's the one, he's the number one,_

 _Thomas the Tank Engine!_


End file.
